Family Secrets Truths Revealed the Master Plan
by The Sovereign
Summary: Chapter one is up! please read enjoy and Comment story summary in the chapter.


**Family Secrets Truths Revealed the Master Plan**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **A/N**_ : I have been writing this for 3 months this will be my first and probably only Disney Descendants story please enjoy. I am using Grimhilde as the Surname and I don't own anything but the idea written.

 _ **Summary**_ : It's Been 4 months since the Coronation the VKs have been attending Auradon prep for 6 months but is everything as happy as it seems.. This will be a Melvie/Sistership Mal/Ben story with a slight hint of DEvie so it's very Evie Centric…

A young girl of sixteen was sitting at a table looking over her grades and smiling to herself for her latest achievements of passing all her classes with recommendations for high honors that was quiet the accomplishment especially for a VK.

Basking in her glory she reached up to the sky stretching and enjoying the light breeze flow through her Blue and Black hair smiling again Auradon's formerly exiled but still uncrowned Princess Evie Grimhilde couldn't help but enjoy the here and now.

Its been 4 months since the Coronation and things couldn't be better she and her friends became more accepted and they felt everything got better for them instead of looks of fear or hate they were met with smiles and friends.

However for Evie she knew something deep within her was calling to her nagging her to distrust everything her inner darkness. That feeling was amplified by her own negative emotions like the Anxiety of running into Snow White her "step-sister" she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they did meet each other.

Her smile slowly turned into a frown heeding the call of her inner darkness she was surprised frankly that she hasn't run into her yet 6 months seemed like a long time to avoid someone.

Her thoughts kept leading her deeper down maybe Snow White didn't want to meet her or see her after all you think THE Queen of all Auradon Media would investigate the person who made the kings girlfriends dress especially after saying their name on national television but nothing happened..

Evie Learned from Doug that Snow white and Ferdinand had two children both going to Auradon Primary (elementary some called it) that shared Auradon Preps Massive campus. She also Learned from her boyfriend they were actually in the children's choir at the coronation the only thing he didn't tell her was their names.

Her thoughts still kept getting darker and started to feed into despair maybe Doug didn't tell her cause he didn't trust her like you should trust someone you are in love with but then again did he really love her ?

Evie shook he head trying to get rid of the thoughts not liking where they were heading that inner voice trying to beckon her further into the darkness so it could consume her .

" EVIE !" she looked up still in a slight daze " Hello Auradon to Evie!" Mal said while gently pushing on her "sisters" shoulder "You ok?" Mal asked.

Evie Shook her head again "Oh hey M what's going on" She asked smiling slightly pushing down everything she was just thinking and putting on her trademark calm façade.

"Oh you know about to go out with Ben my Betrothed who just so happens to be the King and to round out my day I thought I would start with trying to get my dear friend who is also my closest friend and said friend is also the sister I never had to acknowledge my presence for what's going on 3 minutes and 45 seconds now. " Mal said in mock annoyance before she turned serious and felt slight concern "what's up with you? Are you doing ok?

Evie smiled hearing the concern in Mals voice " yeah I am Fine you know just been sitting here reflecting back on all that we have been through Especially the two of us it was just 10 years ago when we couldn't stand each other and were rivals now here we are "sisters" and I couldn't imagine it any other way." Evie and Mal smiled at each other remembering their childhood mostly tainted by their parents.

"Yeah we make quite the duo now don't we? " Mal said as she smiled again.

Evie Continued "yes we do but nothing can compare to these past few months, we both have good relationships especially you after all who would have that THE Maleficent Bertha would actually fall in love with a king and is one step away from being a queen" Evie said with a mischievous smile on her face even if that last part made her feel a pang of jealousy but she pushed it aside.

Mal blushed slightly and said a dreamy "yeah" as she let her friend continue " As for me well I am on the fast track on being top of our class and my designs are really taking off thanks to You Ben Doug Jay and Carlos flaunting it around , I even heard that the Girls want to make me captain of our cheer squad." Evie smiled again and flipped her hair with a joyful on the verge of being smug look on her face her vanity hasn't changed much if at all but she was her mother's daughter in more than one way .

Mal smiled "well you got my vote E I mean I'm still wondering how you ever got me to join" she look at her friend.

Evie looked back at her still mischievously "well I have my ways and I think the Most impressive thing other than you finally beating your mom in that battle of the minds is that you and Audrey became friends and that Queen Aurora even hugged you."

As soon as that Left her lips she mentally swore at herself cause that left her vulnerable.

Mal simply smiled "yeah who would have thought that would have ever happened." Mal Paused briefly "Speaking of mending things what about you and that step sister of yours Snow white any prog…." Evie interrupted her as she heard her phone buzz and pulled it out

" oh Look at the time you need to go meet your Betrothed in 5 minutes you better hurry "

" wait I wasn't do.." Mal started again but was interrupted with a sharp smack to her rear she yelped in shock "HEY! E!"

"No time to argue go have fun "Evie said in a stern tone as she delivered another quick smack to Mals' back side.

Mal let out a sigh "Fine but I will be asking you later after I get back."

Mal turned and started to walk away when she heard Evie reply "Great I look forward to it." Mal frowned to herself hearing the tone and the sarcasm in her dear friends Voice.

Evie let out a sigh of relief that she dodged that conversation but the inevitability of the topic being re-visited caused her anxiety to feel like a 5 ton weight just waiting to fall and crush her.

She rubbed her temples suddenly feeling a headache come on bringing little comfort , when she also noticed that her hands were shaking looking Down at them she gasped when she saw splotches of ash white tainting her carefully groomed hands .

She quickly grabbed her fingerless gloves putting them on breathing somewhat relieved that the splotches were covered and out of sight. She also grabbed the magic mirror fragment from her purse "Magic mirror in my hand show me my true appearance where I stand".

Seemingly Hearing her words it started to glow and reflected what was asked Evie let out another gasp and quickly shoved the mirror back in her purse as a few stray tears rolled down her cheek.

She got up from where she was and retreated to her dorm room not wanting to be seen by anyone else unaware of another presence who did see her nor was Evie aware that this person had a Frown gracing their appearance a frown that was formed out of concern for the young girl fleeing.

They wanted so much to reach out for her to hug and hold her and reassure her but when they reached out for the silhouette of the young uncrowned princess it was stopped By a Layer of carefully crafted glass.

 ** _Additional A/N_ : **Sorry for the formatting its been awhile since i did this


End file.
